nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
City Hall
The City Hall is the main local government building in Night Vale, and the center of the city's municipal authorities. The City Council has its offices here, as do the Mayor and most municipal departments. It was recently taken over by the dragons, who banished City Council and the mayor out of it, and are currently holding itEpisode 108, Cal (episode). City Hall has multiple storiesEpisode 63 There Is No Part 1: Part 2 and a roof. There is a lawn and a tulip garden in front of the building, but they are poorly maintainedEpisode 58 Monolith. It is possible that City Hall has few branches around town, accommodating the different departments of the municipality. The building is shrouded in black velvet after darkEpisode 13 A Story About You.. During the StrexCorp occupation of Night Vale, it was covered by a yellow tarp stamped with an orange triangleEpisode 45 A Story About Them. Departments and Offices Re-Education Department Citizen reeducation is presumably held at City Hall, as citizens must report there. Episode 7 History Week''Episode 8 ''The Lights in Radon Canyon Night Vale Hall of Public Records The Night Vale Public Records Office is described by Cecil as "one of the most secure and dangerous places in Night Vale". All public records, including the Registry of Middle School Crushes, are kept in the Hall of Public Records where the public cannot see themEpisode 71 The Registry of Middle School Crushes. This is also the place where entities who want to be considered legally existing should register at, as did the angels. Night Vale Sanitation Department The Night Vale Sanitation Department runs the Night Vale Landfill, and periodically issues guidelines for the appropriate use of this civic resourceEpisode 101, Guidelines for Disposal. Night Vale Department Public Safety The Night Vale Department of Public Safety is the municipal body responsible for public safety and security in Night Vale, most notably road safety. The DPS is often mentioned in the context of constructions and repainting of Night Vale's major transporte routes, such as Route 800Episode 13, A Story About You.. Night Vale Highway Department The Night Vale Highway Department is a government organization in Night Vale, presumably tasked with the maintenance of the town's highways, such as Route 800 and the Eastern Expressway. The Highway Department's road workers wear orange vests and black balaclavas, and are known to possess vast interplanetary secretsEpisode 44, Cookies. The department is also tasked with regulating Night Vale's billboardsEpisode 20, Poetry Week (episode). Prophecy Tablets These tablets prophesize the career choices of at least some Night Vale residents. Cecil Palmer's future as the host of Night Vale Community Radio was foretold hereEpisode 33 Cassette. Other Offices and Departments * Mayoral office * City Council chambers * Night Vale Parks and Recreation Department * Municipal Utility Department * Night Vale Water Department * Animal Control Department * Night Vale Council for CommerceEpisode 11 Night ValeWheat & Wheat By-Products * Night Vale Department of TransportationEpisode 21 A Memory of Europe Other Notable Facts * The Night Vale farmer's market is held in the City Hall parking lot on Sunday mornings in the summer and fall.Episode 5 The Shape in Grove Park (episode) * The quarterly Night Vale lottery is held in front of City Hall. It is mandatory, and winners are disemboweled and fed to the wolves of the Night Vale Petting Zoo. * Glass cases containing Eternal Scouts Franklin Wilson and Barton Donovan are kept in front of City Hall as "a reminder, to all who pass, of the risks and rewards of bravery."Episode 23 Eternal Scouts (episode) * The alley behind City Hall is the traditional place for candidates to await the results of the mayoral election. Episode 49 Old Oak Doors Part B References Category:Locations Category:Night Vale governmental facilities